I'm Home
by Deanloves
Summary: When Castiel found him alive, Jack was glad. When Castiel told him they all looking for him and and waited he came back, he was glad. When Castiel asked him to come home, he was scared. But how it feels when he's finally home, and met his two other people he loved, his family? That's one thing he has to feel.


**Heya, I'm back for one short story. Its when Jack came home to the bunker after his second resurrection. I can't help it to make this, and can't wait for the upcoming episode in March. **

**Set : Ending 15 x 11 "The Gambler" . I took the last 2 minutes scene for the prolog, just to describe Jack's feeling when he's feeling before he finally meet his two other Dads (when the boys came home). But the rest, its original by me ... **

**So enjoy and hope you like it ****J**

**I'm Home**

Jack braced himself as he heard their voices entering the bunker, following their boot steps.

_"Alright, this is it, the last scratches..."_

Jack gasped and paled. Dean's voice... Why would his voice he hear the first time? The man that almost killed him?

_"C'mon... c'mon...What the hell...?"_ Dean sounded grumpy. He always did.

Jack looked at Castiel in nervousness. Castiel just nodded and said 'It's okay,' calmed him a bit. His surrogate father knew he's dreading, just by hearing his voices. But Castiel had made sure, Dean was as sad as Sam and Castiel when he's gone aka dead. Dean had not mad with him. That's a bit relieving. Dank, having a soul was really suck! These hurt and scared feelings..., tortured him.

"We didn't win the lottery, but no cars trouble..."

Jack had to smile, Sam's voice. He missed him.

"Ee, credit cards worked. Owh, back to back double bacon cheeseburgers didn't kill you..." Sam continued.

"That was beautiful, by the way..." Dean replayed.

Jack took a deep breath and smiled. Their bickering each other..., how he missed that too. He missed them soooooo muccchhh! How long I've been away? Oh, forgot, I'm dead.'

They sensed the brothers had entered the library, where he and Castiel been hiding behind the shelves. Guessed it will surprising them. They're grumbling something about God, their same issue he had.

"Cas...?" Dean frowned.

Jack jumped, he didn't even realize, Castiel had step out to show his self. Leaving him dreading with heart full speed.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked curiously.

Jack took a deep breath, as Castiel made a sign to him come out.

Slowly he stepped out from behind the pillar and made an appearance. Starring at them with unsure emotion. Didn't know how would they reacted.

"Hellow..." Jack raised his hands as he always does to greet.

And there, both Dean and Sam stunned with his figure. He knew it must be shocking them. He came alive!

"Jack?" Sam made it sure.

"It's really him...," Castiel confirmed it.

Jack's heartbeat so fast, looking at them, waiting for their reactions. The last reaction he got after back from the dead, was a big hug from both of them. When they were so relieved the resurrection they made well succeeded. Oh, but that before he killed Mary, their mother. Before Sam was so disappointed at him, before Dean was soooo mad at him, and before they two tried to lock him on the box.

But then Sam came approach and no hesitation giving him a big hug of relief.

Jack gasped, felt the hug from the big guy. Sam was smiled wide. He's happy and glad.

Jack's heart rose in glad, but he held again it as Dean followed behind.

Dean touched Jack's right neck with a big warm palm and looked at him closely and gently, just to make sure it was really him.

The leather scent on Dean's palm from the wheel warmed Jack. It's confirmed him, Dean's close to him and stared at him without any furious.

Dean glanced up to Castiel, and made a silent communication that Jack didn't understand, but he surprised as Dean pulled him to his arms and hug him tight.

"Welcome home, Kid..." he whispered on top of his head. Dean's breath upon his hairs really felt like home.

Jack sighed in gladness and happiness. Yes, he's home now.

The hug wasn't last for 5 seconds, but it means so much for Jack.

"Jack, how can you come back alive?" Sam asked impatiently.

"Billy, Billy resurrect him ..." Castiel answered it.

Sam and Dean stunned. "Billy?"

"Billy, The Death?" Dean made it sure to Jack.

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"And how did you find him?" Dean glanced at Castiel. "Did he call you?"

"No." Castiel sighed, "It is better if we sit, and let Jack explains everything."

"Well, alright...," Dean nodded and went to the Map table and sat on the chair. Jack, Sam, and Castiel followed behind.

"I'll get the beers..." Sam ran to the kitchen.

Nervously, Jack sat at the center, between Dean and Castiel.

"Alright, explain now...," Dean spoke up. "Oh, wait, let's start with, how did you find him?" he pointed to Castiel.

Castiel glanced back. "An an officer called me, that he has a suspect from a recent homicide that described it as Jack, the one we're looking from last Spring. I followed it up, and he showed me what Jack did."

"What you did?" Dean asked curiously.

Jack swallowed, "I killed him and eat their heart."

Dean stunned. So as Sam who had come back with four beer bottles. He put them each for them, including Jack.

"You did what...?" Dean frowned. What the hell, he came back from the dead and eating heart now?

"For a good reason..." Castiel cut him before Dean lash out. "He killed the Gregori, and eat their heart."

Dean stunned. Huh?

"You ate their heart?" Sam still couldn't believe what he just heard. He joined and sat beside Castiel.

"I..I had to..." Jack looked at Sam for understanding.

"And you let him?" Dean confronted Castiel.

Castiel just nodded wordlessly.

And Dean had to nod, well, guess he had to accept that too.

"You could call us..." Sam still full of questions.

Jack gulped, "Every day I wanted to come home, but I couldn't..."

"Why not?" Dean tried to understand.

"Because if I don't stay hidden, if I used my powers, my grand-father, He'll know I'm back ..., and He'll try to kill me... again," Jack swallowed hard.

Both Dean and Sam went silent.

"He's afraid of me..." he continued.

Dean frowned, Ah, is that so?

"And that's why we have to wait," Jack added.

Dean and Sam tried to absorb the news.

"Billy kept him hidden in the Empty until Chuck went out," Castiel stepped up to explain.

"She let me out when it saved," Jack added.

"Saved of what? You bounced an angel's heart?" Dean sounded a bit rude.

"Saved to do what I have to," Jack replayed. "The hearts, they're just the beginning. They made me strong, but I'm not strong enough. I ..., if I do exactly what she says, if I follow her plan ... and I'll get stronger ... and I'll be able to kill God

Both Dean and Sam stunned, they glanced at each other, tried to absorb the whole thing. Did Jack come back? Jack ate the heart for power, and Jack could kill God. WOW!

"So what next?" Sam asked curiously. "What else she wants him to eat?"

Jack stunned. "I don't know. She didn't tell me yet. I've killed the last Gregori, and I'm not sure, what is next to do."

Sam went silent. He sighed. Somehow he didn't like the sound.

And surely Dean as well. He glanced at Castiel, "Is this legit?" he was still not sure.

"What do you mean?" Castiel didn't understand.

"Well, these jobs, tasks.., whatever it is..., could require him to kill, eat organs... drinking blood," Dean glanced at Sam in cold eyes. "Will you do it?"

Sam gulped with a glance.

"I will if I have to," Jack said slightly."No, no..., we can't let you..." Dean decided

"But it will give me power," Jack talked back. "It made me stronger... to kill God..." he tried to insist. "He killed me," Jack assured Dean and hoped his surrogate father didn't forget that.

"Yea, yea..., I heard," Dean grumped. "Revenge. I heard that story once..., A boy was promised by some chick, to be able to kill Lilith for revenge, if he drinks demon's blood..., he did..., he trusted her, she even got him addicted, damn that b**ch!"

Sam swallowed hard uneasy. Dean really brought this up. At Jack!

"Yes, he's powerful, able to kill Lilith," Dean kept continue. "But what he didn't know, that killing her means opening the last seal of Lucifer's walking to the earth. He let Lucifer out," with glancing at Sam.

"Stop it, Dean..." Sam gritted his teeth in anger. Jack didn't have to hear this.

"My father?"

Dean just shrugged and looked at Sam.

Jack glanced at Sam who had starred his brother in anger. "You freed Lucifer from the cage?"

"By mistaken..., I didn't know..." Sam defended.

"Dean broke the first seal," Castiel cut them emotionless.

Dean looked at Castiel annoyed, "Well, thank you, Cas..." he grumbled.

"Dean..., we didn't know what we were doing..." Sam calmed his brother.

"Yes, like this one, we didn't know!" Dean snapped. "We don't know what Billy's next plan, who knows what will Jack's forced to do, she might ask yout to crisp Angel's wings, or eat their wings," he glanced at Castiel, made Castiel starred back at him get annoyed. "Or even kill all of us," Dean looked back at Jack. "Or what the catches with all this. For killing God? Good bait, fellas..." Dean couldn't hold his frustration. He really tired being forced to play and clicked the bait.

"Dean, ... yes, we really don't know...," Sam sighed try to calm his brother.

Jack bit his lips, honestly, he fears at Dean's anger, but somehow he understands, and he meant good. Dean wants to protect him.

"I know, I couldn't see the future...," Jack tried to speak. "I can't tell either was Billy really will help me, helping us to kill God, it frustrated us, but at the moment, that's what we need," he looked at his three father's eyes, beg them to understand.

Sam took a deep breath, "Jack's right. No matter what it takes, it's what we need. Let Jack follow Billy's plan, gain his power, and see what happened, but we will take the control. Remember what Fortuna said, 'The game is ours, let them play for us. Not we play for them'?"

Dean bit his lips. He looks at Jack. Dank, can kid catches a break? He just came back from the dead.

"Billy kept me saved, Billy resurrected me, Billy has a plan for us, to help us. I'll carry this..." Jack confirmed that.

Dean went silent. He glanced at Sam and Castiel, who gave him 'Do we have another plan?'

He sighed, "Fine, I swear I don't like it, but yeah, we had to take this chance," Dean gave up. "But, you have to tell us what Billy asked you to do" Dean pointed at Jack. "What Billy asked you to eat, or to kill... you are on our supervision, Kid..."

Jack swallowed hard. "Yes, I will," he nodded timidly.

Dean nodded affirm. He took a deep breath and looked at Sam and Castiel, "Okay..., anyone hungry?

"I'm hungry," Jack answered with his cute smile.

"Good, I'm hungry too!" Dean nodded. "This God, Angel's things, made me starving!"

Sam frowned, "That double bacon cheeseburger didn't hold?"

"Hey, that was lunch, its dinner now..."

Sam sighed. "Okay, I'll make sandwiches for our dinner. We still run out the budget, and hopefully it still enough for us four."

"Yeah, I'll hustle again tomorrow. Hope the luck still catches."

Sam just smiled.

"Okay, I'm off to my room, get clean and shower. Call me when it's ready..." Dean grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and ready to take off. "Owh," he turned to Castiel, "Thank you, Cas..." he said sincerely with a little nod.

Castiel bit his lips, and nodded, and watched Dean walked off down the hall.

Jack smiled at Castiel with gladness.

Sam sighed, "Okay, want to help me with the sandwich?" he offered.

Jack nodded with smiled and followed Sam to the kitchen. Castiel was followed behind. Somehow he couldn't let the kid off from his sight. Try to make sure, he's really home, saved with them.

Thankfully, they had enough stock to make sandwiches for four of them. Jack gladly helped Sam.

Sam smiled with gladness and still couldn't believe the boy had already back. Alive, and home with them. He just hoped it will last long. He didn't if he could take another loss, losing Jack again.

As they almost finished, Sam caught Jack breath heavily. "Hey, Jack, you okay?" he looked at the boy. Hell, he looked pale too.

Jack sighed. "Yes, I'm okay," with a little smile. "I'm just a little tired."

Sam frowned curiously.

"I can't use my power to keep me strong, so I'm human again, I'd feel tired, pain, and easily get hurt," he smiled sheepishly.

"Owh..., okay..." Sam nodded. "Here bit this..." he handed the sandwich to Jack

"But Dean...?"

"No, you eat first, then, you get some rest, Jack ..."

"No, its fine, I'm okay, I'll live, It won't kill me, just not comfortable..."

"That's mean you have to take a rest. I'll finish the rest. Don't worry, I'll let you sleep for a couple of hours," Sam assured him. "Take the sandwich with you..."

Jack bit his lips. He looked at the hall to his room, "Where do I sleep?"

Sam frowned, "Where? At your room of course."

"I still have my room?"

"Sure you still, Jack. We kept your room, ..., we still hoped we can get you back somehow... but hey, you came home by yourself."

Jack smiled. "Thank you."

Sam nodded. "Go, go to your room, get some sleep..."

Jack looked at Castiel, and the Angel nodded.

He nodded, "Thank you...," and went out headed to his room.

Sam watched the boy left, and honestly, he still couldn't believe his eyes. "It's really him, Cas?"

"Yes, it's him. My eyes wouldn't lie."

Sam nodded in gladness, "How is he now?"

Castiel sighed, "Like he said, without his power, he's back lived as human..., can easily get hurt and pain. But he'll live, no one can kill him, except God himself."

Sam sighed and nodded. "So glad he's home. Thank you, Cas..., thank you for bringing him home..." he smiled sincerely.

Castiel just nodded

***SPN***

Jack stepped into his room. It was dark. He turned the lamp on and swept his gaze to the whole room. It was still the same, as it left. The bed covered with the clean sheet, the blanket, the books, the old radio, and the empty Felix''s glass box was still there. They're still kept his room. They didn't get rid of it. Jack smiled in gladness.

He walked in and put the sandwich on the desk, then sat on the bed, tried to lay his body.

Jack sighed in full of emotion. He's back on his bed. Didn't realize how much he missed his bed. Its been a while since he felt the soft mattress. Since Billy sent him back to life, he had been sleeping on the street, on the alley, or anywhere he could close his eyes, but mostly he didn't sleep. And he's in bed now. His bed.

He felt his body a little bit sore and tired, even not as sore as when his body's turning off. He didn't know how long he would take this. Kept hiding down from his grandfather, kept on Billy's plan?

Billy's plan. Everything he was forced to do, scared Dean. He shared the same old story. Sam's story. Lilith? Lucifer? Demon blood? Sam...?

"Hey..., you still up?" Sam's voice jumped him and found his tall figure stood on the door. "You are supposed to sleep, Jack ..."

Jack forced to sit. "I can't sleep..."

"Why?" Sam came approach and sat at the bedside.

"Still thinking of this. Absorb it. Billy, and me home again. Still tried to adjust it."

"Well, us too, Jack. Having you back; like a wish came true..., long prays were answered..., it makes us can breathe easily..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"You are family, Jack..., we can't lose our family..."

Jack smiled gladly.

"I'm glad Dean has not mad at me anymore. Honestly, he still scares me ..."

Sam had to chuckle, "Me too, Jack, me too... but he loves us, he loves you... and he scares she forces you to do that you or we didn't want you to do ..., like..."

"Drinking demon blood?"

Sam froze and bit his lips. "Yes. That's one as an example."

Jack nodded. "Did you really drinking demon blood, Sam?"

Sam gulped and nodded. "Yes, I did..."

"What it is like?" Jack asked curiously.

"What, demon blood?"

Jack nodded.

Sam went silent, didn't know why Jack so interested in demon blood. "Sweet, and gave me so much power. I used to have... these abilities..., I could see people's dying, I could move things, and I could pull out the demon from its vessel, and kept the victim alive."

"WOW, like me? That's cool!" Jack smiled enthusiastically.

"Not cool, Jack, soo not cool," Sam smiled bitterly. "Coz it's from the demon blood, and Dean didn't like it, he said it made me like a monster, the same things we hunted. And when I got addicted to it, he hated me so much and got frustrated. But thankfully, Bobby and Dean got me through, and I could free from it... Dean just doesn't want you to become what I experienced, believe me, Jack, it hurts and not cool."

Jack bit his lips and nodded. "I'll try not to."

Sam nodded and smile. "Good"

"And Lucifer...?"

"What about Lucifer?"

"Did you set him free...?"

Sam bit his lips. "Yes, I did, I was a fool and that's a big mistake."

Jack went to think, "Do you think that I wouldn't be born and exist, if you didn't let him walked on earth?"

Sam stunned and caught his tongue. 'Oh, Jack.'

"I don't know, Jack. But I wouldn't see that as a mistake if we have you. You are a great person, Jack. What, you don't like? Being born?" Sam smiled tease him.

"No, I like it. But since I was born, it seemed I caused a lot of trouble, and worried you all, hurting people I love, and couldn't do anything right..."

"Hey, don't beat up your self. We all born for a reason, we didn't ask for it but have to live it and make it meaningful. That's your job as an alive being. So don't think who's your father, or questioned why you are here, born and kept alive..., cos it means something. You are a mean something, Jack and you have lived it and make it means."

Jack bit his lips. He looked not sure. "Before this, I was not sure what I was doing, was it right or wrong, I'm alone and scared..."

"You are home now, Jack..., Don't worry, we will by your side, guided you like always. As Dean said, you are under our supervision..." Sam teased him.

Jack giggled and nodded. "I'm glad I'm home." He burst into Sam's arms and hug him tight. "Thank you, Sam..."

Sam surprised and felt the hug tight. He smiled and rubbed the boy's back. "We thank you, Jack. Thank you for coming home."

"I love you, Sam..., I love all of you..."

Sam's heart rose, "We love you too, buddy..., always remember that..."

Jack nodded.

The hug went a while before he let off.

"Right, now off to bed... let's think everything else by tomorrow. Your human body needs to rest."

Jack smiled and nodded. He laid his body back.

Sam pulled up the blanket to the boy's chest. He smiled before rose up, but Jack caught his hand.

"W.. would you mind to stay here while ..., I don't like being alone. I'm tired of loneliness..."

Sam smiled, "Sure, I'll stay, Jack ...," he went to sit on a chair right beside the bed. "Go, sleep now."

Jack smiled, and slowly closed his eyes. 'Yes I'm home now... and it felt soo good'

END

**So..., what do you say? Please share your thought, and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
